When Stars Seem to Fade
by Kerigan
Summary: He brought color to everything, and he had swept her off her feet. Off her feet into a virtual reality. He was her little bit of ecstacy. HxH R


**_When Stars Seem to Fade_**

**_By: Kerigan

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

* * *

_**

_Hi_meno stood there on her lonely white balcony. The bright paint blended in smoothly with the moon's bright ribbons of light. It was a huge circle in the navy blue sky. Stars weren't visible through the brightness of the mansion, but she secretly knew they were there. Her mother's flowers blew softly in the warm breeze. Himeno's beautiful ruby eyes looked up. Sleep was stolen from her, but peace was like the air she breathed. It was warm, gentle, and within her soul. She felt someone step behind her.

These footsteps were as light as paper, and of course Himeno knew who it was. Her knight of the wind; her protector. "What are you doing? You should be asleep." His cold, yet thick voice fell upon her. She turned around to meet him with a smile.

It had been ages since she had seen him. Without the sudden dangers lurking about in the shadows, she hadn't had the excuse to call for him. "Hayate." the word slipped over her tongue so casually, almost as if it was her own name.

He placed a hand on the edge of the balcony. His dark hair gracefully waved in the wind. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep." her gaze never strayed from his handsome features. He looked so exhausted. He always did now a days since he was fighting non-stop without her help. He must have figured that one day the battles will just stop. Despite the raging war between good and evil, they had confessed their love to one another about two months ago. Still, Hayate kept his 'rough around the edges' exterior. "How have you been?"

Even though he was tough, she knew he loved her. He had told her many times before. "Fine." His eye looked brighter than usual. Was it the moonlight? Or could it possibly be her? She hoped it was her. She loved him.

Walking over to Hayate, she kept the same smile. "You don't look fine."

"Well, I am." he countered casually. He knew her like the back of his hand. Himeno walked into her room, and he followed. Hayate was quieter too, or was that her imagination as well?

"Are you sure?"

Hayate nodded, then looked at the made bed in her room. It looked so inviting to sit on. His feet were weary, and his body was tired. Himeno seemed to catch on. Sitting down, she waved a hand next to her as an invitation. He didn't take it. Too proud. "Um, Hayate? What have you been doing in Leafenia?"

He took a step forward."Keeping peace." Himeno looked so tranquil, much different then her usual self in the morning. Her fiery attitude burning slowly in the depths of her heart. She stood up, walked over to him, and stopped in front of him. Her eyes burning into his with a meaning of love. He got the picture.

Bending down softly, his lips touched hers briefly. His uncertain mind still pondering if that's what she had wanted. Before he made it an inch away from her face, he had came back. Himeno didn't pulled away. She also didn't say anything. Her lips were soft and moist. He felt her hands slide onto his neck, under the trench coat's cuff.

She tried to smile again, but it didn't work. His lips were dry, but warm. They touched her cheeks, and the bottom of her ear. Hands were fastened about her waist with a firm grip. Maybe a little too firm. It felt great. His touch hadn't been felt in about two months, and he had the greatest hands. Even though they had once been stained with blood, they were still wonderful. Scars of the past give him his fierce attitude, his rough skin, his entire complection. He had stopped, Himeno hadn't noticed. She was entranced.

"Himeno?"

Himeno blinked, then blushed pink. "Hayate?" For some reason or another, he was addicting. He brought color to everything, and he had swept her off her feet. Off her feet into a virtual reality. He was her little bit of ecstacy. A tiny smirk was plastered to his face. Then he bent down to kiss her again. I guess he was making sure she was enjoying herself. Or why she probably wasn't moving...or breathing. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as he cupped her face.

He tasted like...Hayate. A giggle escaped her as he worked on her left cheek. How can someone taste like themself?

"I love you."

Himeno blinked. Did she hear that right? She loved him too, but it was never something they said out loud. Suddenly, she felt a wall behind her. It surprised her since she didn't know they had been moving. "Hayate." she said when she saw his eyes. They looked up at her's in a shining pull of sapphire. Her fingertips caressed the darkness under his eyes. His color was gone, and he was fatigued. She had seen him like this when he had saved her life when the Princess of Disaster had tried to kill her. That time she was strapped down to the floor and was almost stabbed with the roots of the tree.

He looked at her carefully. "What?" he asked, a bit annoyed that he was pulled away from her skin. His mouth craved for her.

"You...you look like you've been fighting all day." her tone was worried, her fingertips trailed his face, then palms to neck, and then her hands on his broad shoulders. His trench coat had disappeared. It was on the floor behind him. Man, she hadn't seen anything, did she?

He pulled away. The sudden coolness of air made her shiver. "I'm fine." His arms crossed each other in front of his chest.

She felt her skin tingle. Did she hurt his feelings by stopping them? "You just look so tired."

"I told you I'm fine."Hayate sat down on the corner of her bed. Shoulder's sagging a bit. Himeno sat down beside him. He denied the obvious too much. It was a tiresome lie, but it never ceased to amuse her. Her arms grabbed on to his.

"Why don't you come and sleep with me tonight?"

Hayate looked at her. "I have to go back to Leafenia" Then he smirked at her smile. "I guess I can always leave in the morning." She grinned and took off her house slippers. Her night gown had already been on. The green and yellow fabric nice and soft against her skin. Instantly she was underneath the covers before Hayate managed to stand up and take off his shoes. Looking down at her, his smile was priceless. It was rare to see a smile upon Hayate's stern face. She peaked up from below the cotton comforter.

"Don't worry." she said, as he laid down next to her. "The maids never come in on weekends, and the family went on a trip." Her arms wrapped around his warm figure. The mattress now suddenly comfortable.

He took her into his arms as well, but his were more strong. The tired limbs helped his hands caress her carefully. Sleep catching on to him like a tidal wave. Serenity seeping into his bones. He had tried to ask her why her family had left her there, but the words never made it to his lips. Himeno's soft breathing, and her gentle heartbeat instantly lulled away his insomnia to sleep.

However, as he fell into tranquillity, Himeno watched his face loosen itself. His looked so happy when he was asleep. The infinite system of thoughts had been shut off. Finally she was able to feel better about the whole escapade of not being there with him when he was gone. This was all she needed for the moment. It was as if her addiction craving had vanished for the time being. He was still, her little ecstacy.


End file.
